The Returning
by Rakailla
Summary: 10 years ago, the DiGata Defenders defeated the Megalith and Adam pushed Lord Brackus into the Dark Realm. Now, Brackus is back... and the next generation of DiGata Defenders must rise to the challenge and defeat him... or lose their parents for ever!
1. Chapter 1

The Returning

I can only WISH I owned Di-Gata…

(( Some was written by Reya a.k.a Miyumi S-H))

Chapter 1

(10 years after the destruction of the Ethos)

"Why does Alnar always send me on the distress calls?" Seth grumbled as he rode his stormer through the desert heat. In the ten years since the Ethos were defeated he had grown into a man. His dark hair was speckled with a few white hairs, a trait in his family. His current outfit was much like what he used to where as a child; the only difference was a black combat jacket that he had on.

"I mean, doesn't he realize that I have better things to do?"

He was given no answer, not that he expected one, "And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

He rode over a sand dune and saw the town where the distress call had come from. A loud bang erupted from the West side and Seth saw a cloud of dust rise up, "Well. At least I know where the trouble is." He pointed his stormer in the correct direction and sped off.

It wasn't much later when Seth stopped his stormer near the cloud of dust.

"Get back here punk!" A voice called out as a figure ran towards Seth. He reached his arm out and grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt, "And just where would you be going?"

"None of your-" The boy's eyes widened as he saw the henge on Seth's shirt, "Your a defender!"

"No duh."

Seth turned to see a female walk out of the dust cloud. Behind her floated her clown like guardian carrying three unconscious teens, "Long time no see Seth."

Seth smiled and threw the boy at the guardian, "Nice to see you too Finn. It's been too long."

She smiled, "Only 10 years. That's not very long."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh no. No time at all."

She looked over her shoulder at her guardian, "Rimoldin. You mind taking these guys to the proper authorities?" Her guardian left and she turned back to Seth, "Come on. You want to get some lunch? My treat."

Seth's face lit up, "Lunch? Sure!" He grabbed her arm and ran off.

Minutes later they sat at a table inside a busy restaurant.

"S-so then they tell me girls are weak!" Finn said laughing.

"And what did you do?"

"What any lady would do. I kicked their butts with my 'weak' casting skills."

They both laughed out before digging into their food. Seth took a moment too look up from his food and at the woman before him. Besides her hair and face, she looked almost nothing like the Finn he used to know. Long gone were the clothes she wore at Madam Lisel's carnival. Now she wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black leggings. Her head band was now dark blue. She had grown up, no duh, he told himself, it's been ten years!

"Are you all right?"

Seth jumped, "Just great. Why do you ask?"

Finn made a face, "You're sort of…staring at me."

Seth instantly turned as red as a tomato, "I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Excuse me. If you're going to make a disturbance I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Seth and Finn glared at each other as the waitress escorted them out.

"Thanks a lot Finn. Now I'm going to get my ear chewed off by Alnar when I get back to the dojo."

Finn shrugged, "Sorry."

"Hey it's no problem." He looked up at the setting sun, "I'd better get going if I want to make it home by morning."

She nodded sadly and walked him to his stormer, "Well. It was nice to see you again Seth."

"You make it sound like this is goodbye."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

He winked at her, "I'll expect another distress call next week."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You got it Seth. Till next week then."

He waved back at her as he maneuvered his stormer through the narrow streets; suddenly having to work on the weekends didn't seem so bad.

---

(13 years after the destruction of the Ethos)

Kara dodged several blasts from Rion, narrowing missing her. She had exchanged her old clothes for better-suited green tunic tops and leggings. Pigtails gone, her longer red hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Nice try, Rion! Fog Shroud!" Mist engulfed the dojo's gym, completely hiding them both.

"Hey, Kara-" Rion was interrupted by another attack. His clothes hadn't changed much, though he looked much older and more muscular.

"Bolt of Altas!" Kara flung a ball of lightning at his shields. "Are you even going to attack?" She asked, holding several glowing stones in a gloved hand.

"I guess… Lightning Strike!" Rion threw another bolt into her shield. "But I really wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask away. Typhoon of Power!" Clouds formed around the ceiling and thunder echoed through the dojo.

"Well, I was trying to ask- dang! Twister!" Rion cast his stones into the air and a wind funnel formed, spinning quickly towards Kara.

"V-Moth! Take Flight!" She held out her guardian stone and leapt onto the flying wasp-like creature. "Let's avoid that thing, shall we, V?" Kara said to her guardian, referring to the tornado.

"Um, as I was trying-" Rion was interrupted yet again.

"V-Moth! Sonic Sting!" V flew low to the ground sending waves of energy at Rion's shields.

"Ah! Stop it! Wind Tunnel!" Rion's cast formed a portal. V-Moths wings where caught in the current and pulled into it. Kara fell to the floor in front of Rion.

"Okay. I need to ask you something. Now." He helped her up took a deep breath.

"Well, okay." She shrugged, though her eyes widened when Rion knelt.

"Um, sure…I was wondering…if you'd marry me?" He held out a gold ring. "Please?" Kara stood there, mouth wide open.

After a pause of silence, she nodded.

"Yes,"

---

(14 years after the destruction of the Ethos)

The sun was just setting when a much older Adam approached Mel's room. He still had the same mischievous look on his face and messy hair. Gone where his cloak and thief clothes, replaced with a long sleeved black shirt and loose dark blue pants. However he still wore his gloves, no amount of convincing from Seth or Alnar could get him to forget the gloves.

At the moment he had one gloved hand in a tight grip around some flowers, the other poised to nock on the door. He never got the chance too.

"Oh. Hi Adam."

He spun around to see Mel walking towards him. She had most likely changed the most of any of the defenders. She had cut her hair short after it made her lose a practice battle against Rion. It now fell down to just above her shoulders. Her clothes had also changed, she wore a long, short sleeved shirt white shirt with dark blue leggings.

"Hi Mel," he said when she stopped before him, "These are for you."

She smiled and took the flowers, "They're beautiful Adam."

"Not as beautiful as you Mel."

She smiled and hugged him, "That's so sweet Adam."

He smiled and stretched out his hand, "So. May I treat you to dinner?"

She took his hand and he led her outside.

Minutes later they stood on a hill overlooking the new dojo in the now flourishing Altamor province. Mel laughed as she saw a picnic dinner spread out on a blanket, "I will never know how you manage to have time to make all this food and bring it up here after practice."

"I have my ways," he said winking.

She smiled and they ate in silence.

"Mel, can I ask you something?"

She turned towards her boyfriend, "Of course Adam."

He knelt before her and pulled out a box, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped as he gave her a ring with a large diamond on it, "I don't know what to say!"

"You could say yes." Adam said smiling.

"Yes, Adam. Yes."

---

(14 years after the destruction of the Ethos)

Even though the streets of Yin-gatti were packed, the bulky red head had no problem getting some elbow room. "Oh man. Oh man." Erik mumbled to himself as the people in front of him parted, "Adam is going to kill me."

He ran a hand through his short hair, all in all, he didn't look very different. The same hair, the same face -although more aged- and the same gauntlet. The only big difference was the pair of spectacles resting on his nose, the result of spending too many nights tinkering away under poor light.

He eyes scanned the marketplace, looking for a cake shop. As Adam and Mel's wedding date grew closer Adam had given Erik the all important task of buying a cake. A task that could not be given to Seth, the best man. Erik of course, being the airhead he is completely forgot about the cake until Mel mentioned it. This morning. The day before the wedding.

He was so busy looking at the shops that he didn't notice the woman in front of him until he bumped into her. The basket in her arms went flying and she fell backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Erik said and he rushed over to help her up, "I should have watched where I was going."

The woman shook her head, "It is alright. I am the one who should have been more careful."

Erik's mouth dropped as he recognized who the woman was. Of course, the curly hair and dark skin was a dead give away, "Koni! What are you doing out of your village?"

Koni smiled, "So you do remember me." She took his offered hand and stood up.

"After you and your friends left my home I told my father that I wanted to see the world. It took a little convincing but he finally let me go. I've traveled all over Rados, it was amazing to see everything! I've been staying at the inn here."

He smiled and handed Koni her basket, "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself Koni. Where were you headed? Can I walk you there?"

She nodded, "I was on my way to run an errand for a friend. She wanted me to pick up a cake at the bakery."

Erik's eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug, "Koni. You just saved me from the wrath of an angry groom. Thank you!"

"Y-your welcome E-Erik," She stuttered, fighting for breath.

"Is there any way I can thank you?"

"You could let me breath."

He let her go, "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." He paused and then snapped his fingers, "I know! My friend's wedding is tomorrow and he said I could bring a date. Did you want to come?"

Koni smiled up at her old friend, "Of course Erik. I'd love too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Di-Gata Defenders… never have and never will.

Chapter 2

All was quiet in the new Defenders Dojo, deep in the now flourishing Altamor Province. The sun was just rising when the son of Rion and Kara began to stir from his sleep.

16 year old Kian let out a startled yelp as he rolled off the side of his bed. He lay for a moment, tangled in his covers on the floor before pushing himself up. Swaying slightly, he made his way through the room he shared with Aden and Merik and entered the washroom. Within moments he was fully dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and green cargo pants.

He caught site of his face in the mirror and paused to look at his reflection, something he tried to avoid doing every morning. He had his mother's green eyes and, like his father, short silver hair held up with a green hairband. Unlike his father, he had a length of hair hanging over the left side of his face. Covering his left eye from view.

Taking a breath, Kian pulled his hair back, out of his face and looked at the 'Ethos' shaped scar covering his blind left eye. Well, at least, his family thought it was blind. Sure, most of the time he couldn't see a thing through his eye, but there were a few times when he thought he could see ghostly shapes passing by his left side. Infact, he saw one now.

Kian spun around, letting his hair fall down infront of his face again. He was alone in the room.

"Kian! Are you done yet?"

He opened the door to see a tired looking Merik standing outside. Merik was the son of Seth and Finn. He had inherited his father's looks, the dark blue hair, muscular build and empty pit of a stomache. However, he had his mother's face markings above and below his eyes.

Kian stepped out and Meirk glared at him, "What took you so long Kee? Did you catch site of your reflection again?"

Kian laughed nervously, "Well you know. I can't help that I'm so attractive."

Merik smilled and went into the washroom, carrying his dark blue uniform under his arm.

Kian looked over at the last occupant in the room, Erik and Koni's son Aden. Aden was without a doubt, his father's son. Same hair, same bulky build, same love of all things mechanical. The only difference was his mother's brown eyes and dark skin.

Kian grabbed Aden's clothes from the dresser and threw them on his face, "Time to get up Tech. Your going to be late for breakfast."

Aden mumbled something in his mother's native language and rolled over, throwing his clothes to the floor.

"Suit yourself," Kian stated, leave his room and heading down the hall. He had just reached the end of the boys wing when he saw a red clad figure heading straight for him in his left eye. The figure stopped directly infront of him and reached a clawed hand for his face, Kian flinched and fell bbackwards as the claw made contact with his face.

"Kian? Are you alright?"

Kian looked up to see Adam standing beside him, holding out a hand. He took the offered hand and stood up, "Ya. I'm fine sir. Just..."

Adam nodded, "Another image? What happened? They've never made you flinch before."

"That's because they've never been able to touch me before." Kian stated, Adam was the only adult he had dicided to tell about his left eye's visions. Not even his parents knew, and Adam had sworn not to tell them.

Adam nodded and pulled Kian to his feet, "I still say you should tell Professor Alnar about this. He knows more about this sigil magic stuff than I do."

Kian smirked, "Are you admitting that you don't know everything?"

Adam shook his head and smiled, "I walked right into that one didn't I? Well come on kid. Let's get some breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I DON'T own Di-Gata… cries

---  
CHAPTER TWO  
---

Ever since she could remember mornings had been Sel's least favourite time of day. Today was no exception.

Yawning, the sleepy 15 year old daughter of Mel and Adam made her way to the dinning room. Her hair was a whitish-blue with dark blue tips and pulled up into a ponytail. Her grey eyes were closed so she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she bumped into her.

"Woah!" Sel yelled out.

It took her a second to realize that it was her 14 year old sister she has fallen on top of.

"Oops. Sorry Kay. I should've watched where I was going."

Kay stood up and swayed a bit. Her hair was dark blue with whitish tips and she had grey eyes as well, "I'm okay. Were you daydreaming about Merik again?" She stepped away before Sel could grab her.

"I WAS NOT!" Sel ran after her, "Get back here you little dako brained- MOM!"

Sel slid to a stop as she rounded a corner to see Kaila hiding behind her cross mother.

"Please tell me that I did not just here you swear Selena," Melosa stated.

Sel looked at the ground and apologized as her sister giggled.

"And you Kaila. How many times have I told you to stop pestering your sister? You know she's not a morning person."

Kay apologized and looked at the wall.

"What's going on hunny?"

Melosa turned around to see her husband walking towards her with Kian, "I caught the girls fighting again."

Adam shook his head and walked up to his daughters, "Girls. How many times have we had this talk? If your going to fight make sure you mother isn't around."

"ADAM!"

Sel and Kay giggled as their mother grabbed Adam by the ear and pulled him down the hall, "We need to have a talk. Now!"

"Well. That was interesting," Kian stated walking towards the younger girls.

"Hey Kian. What's up?" Sel asked.

"Oh you know. The usual. Merik'll be here in a minute if you were waiting for him."

Sel blushed and shook her head, "No. Why do people think I like him?"

"Oh so you admit it?" Kay asked.

"NO! I don't like him!"

"Don't like who?"

The three teens turned to see Kian's 14 year old sister Era walking towards them. Like her brother, she had inherited her mother's eyes and her father's hair color. She wore her hair in two pigtails that – as Sel and her brother constantly stated – looked like horns.

"Sel says she doesn't like Merik," Kay answered as she cart wheeled over to her friend.

"Well of course she doesn't like Merik," Era began.

Sel smiled, "Thank you-"

"She LOVES Merik."

The younger girls ran for it.

"Get back here you demon children!"

Kian watched them go by with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Kee. What's up?" Merik asked as he walked by.

"Era and Kay are annoying the Sum out of Sel," They walked to the dinning room.

"Oh. Nothing out of the ordinary then?"

"Nope. Everything's completely normal."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Di-Gata…

---  
CHAPTER THREE  
---

"Concentrate Selena." Melosa stated as she paced around her meditating daughter, "Remember, concentration is everything."

A drop of sweat rolled down Selena's forehead as she fought to concentrate.

"You must not let your thoughts wander."

Melosa smiled as the young wizard slowly rose from the ground.

"Don't think about... Merik."

Selena's eyes popped open and she fell to the ground, "MOM!"

Melosa smirked at her daughter, "Don't let outside thoughts break your concentration Selena."

She held out her hand to help her daughter up, "Especially if it's something as simple as the name of the guy you like."

"I don't like him mother."

"Of course not. Now let's try that again."

---

Deep in the defender's dojo, in a small classroom Kara sat with her daughter, explaining the importance of sigil energy balance. Or at least, trying to explain the importance of sigil energy balance.

"Eralidaine! Are you paying any attention what so ever?"

Era flinched under her mother's accusing glare, "Sorry mommy. I'll listen. Could you please repeat the question?"

Kara shook her head and frowned, "Never mind that dear. Is something wrong?"

Era shook her head quickly, "Nothing's wrong mommy. I'm just worried about Kian."

Kara instantly went into mother mode, "Kian? Why? Is something wrong again? What's wrong?"

"Mom!" Era grabbed her mom's arm and tried to calm her down, "Nothing's wrong. His eye was just bugging him again this morning…"

"His eye?" Kara sighed sadly, "Yes. He had been complaining about it. I'll tell your father to take him to see Alnar tonight. Maybe he can make sense of it."

She turned back to the blackboard, "Now. What is different about Vitus sigil energy?"

Era sighed, "Vitus has no opposite and therefore no way for it's energy to be balanced…"

---

Finn placed the twin plates of breakfast on the table and looked up at the clock above the door, "3… 2… 1…"

"We're home!" Seth called as he opened the door.

"And hungry!" Merik called out as he entered.

"You had breakfast an hour ago!" Finn stated as she kissed her husband. 

"Ya. But it wasn't very big mom. And you know how much energy sparing takes!"

Finn laughed and hugged her son, "Of course. Now you two eat up."

Seth and Merik dove into their food.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I invited Adam and his family over for dinner tonight."

Merik choked on his food and looked up to his mom, "Sel is coming over tonight?"

"What? Do you have a problem with her coming over?" Seth asked his son with a smirk.

Merik felt a blush begin to cover his face, "No. No problem."

Seth and Finn exchanged glances and smiled, "Didn't think so."

---

"At the beginning of time, the realm of Rados was bathed in a mystical energy that took the form of legendary creatures known as primordials. Over many centuries, these creatures began to dissipate, their life force bonding to the Earth's crust…"

Kian rolled his good eye and let out a soft sigh, "Dad. I'm bored."

Rion closed the book he was reading from and looked up at his son, "Bored?"

"Yes. Bored. As in 'weary of tedious dullness'."

Rion walked over to where Kian sat by the window, "How can the history of our realm be considered dull?"

Kian rolled his right eye again and shrugged, "It's just that. We go over the same thing day after day! I practically have it memorized!"

"Well. Then let's continue until you do have it memorized." Rion reopened his book and began to pace around the room as he read, "A race of humanoids eventually developed a way to harness this energy by forging a series of…"

Kian sighed sadly and gazed out the window; he gasped and nearly fell backwards. Out on a hill nearby stood a figure dressed in white. If that wasn't bad enough, he could see another figure standing nearby, only this figure he could see only through his left eye.

---


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This Chapter was written by Thaddaeus Sprecher. I do NOT own Di-Gata, Reya, Thadd, Hanzo or Reykan.

---

Chapter 5

---

The tall figure stood outside in the sun...Kian looked in amazement, this figure appeared in both of his eyes! Then there was one he could only see in his blind eye, and another one that started out in only his blind eye but appeared in the other.

_What...or who are they, or those?_ Kian looked on and he could distincly see a tall man, Kian esimated him around 6'3-4" and he wore a white cloak with black markings over a black shirt and pants. He had a scar over one eye and white hair with cyan highlights. Beside him stood a ninja like figure, wearing navy tunic with silver platelettes on certain parts. On the other side stood a spirit, Medium length poker-straight hair that came down to his shoulders, wearing all black, and standing about the same height. Kian watched as the three figures stood motionless in the distant, then it was as if they were never there as he watched the figures just fade in the wind...

---later that night

The figure stood outside of a single story house, he watched as the lights one by one went out...he then sees the blonde spirit purposely knockdown a container of wood spilling it on the ground making alot of noise.

_Reykan!!!!_

"Huh? what was that?" He watched a young woman exit the house, and turned trying to avoid contact... "Thaddaeus?!? Is that really you?!?!?" Thadd turns around to be glomped. "How have you been?" She looks at the much more muscular, much taller, Thaddaeus Sprecher she used to know so many years ago...

_She is still as beautiful as she was so many years ago..._ Thadd gazed at her entrancing blue eyes, as the moonlight reflected off her skin... _Yes, that beautiful theif I once knew..._

"So who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" The blonde spirit now walked out of the shadows...Reya jumped at the sudden appearance, "Is this Reya? The one you told me about? The one you cared for and lo--"

"Shut up Reykan..." Reya looked at the spirit then at Thadd.

"What is he talking about? Cared for and what?" Thadd's face starts going red, as he scratches the back of his head,

"Nothing, nothing at all...isn't that right Reykan..." Reykan smirks.

"And loved, sorry Thadd but I don't take kindly to being cut off..." Reykan grins cunningly. Thadd's face turns an even darker shade of red,

"I think we should be going..." Thadd turns and before he goes whispers, "Reykan!! I swear if you weren't a spirit I'd kill you right now!!!" Reya heard this and watched as the figure blew away in the wind...

_Well, he's alot faster than I remember, and still cute..._ A ninja spirit appears behind Reya,

"Ignore what he said...he still cares about you, remember that..." The spirit phases out...

_And hanzo is still as hopeful as ever..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Di-Gata. I do not own Rick, and I do not own Calypso. Thanks.

Note: At the beginning, Rick and Rakailla are 17.

----

Chapter 6

----

(( 8 years ago…))

Rakailla dashed through the woods, her dark hair flying out behind her, demon hunters in her wake. She had changed little...she still wore her black leather combat boots and black leather jeans, but she had replaced her black sleeveless hoodie with a red silk top which set off her hair and skin tone. It had been 2 years since she had helped the Defenders stop the Ethos, and peace had been restored...

She was growing tired of the chase, and she was badly outnumbered...it would be no use to fight. It would soon be over...there was no escaping this fate... Rakailla tripped over a rabbit hole, and fell to the ground, bruised and shaking, drained of her will to carry on. The Demon Hunters surrounded her, the leader coming forth with is sword directed at her heart, and she knew this was the last time her heart would beat...

Rick dropped from a tree above Rakailla, landing smoothly in a battle-ready position in front of her. "Anyone care to explain what's going on?" Rick glared at the leader of the hunters', his forest green eyes flashing in anger. "Step aside, boy. The girl is prey to the demon hunters. We kill her tonight to purge another of the monstrosities from Rados." the leader barked gruffly, trying to move around Rick. "Well, guess what? Rakailla has done no harm to anyone. And you have no right to so much as attempt to harm her or any of her kind." Rick's voice was cold with fury, his hand moving to his digata stones.

The leader of the demon hunters took one look at the battle ready Rick and the slowly recovering demoness, and came to a quick decision..."Retreat. She's recovering, and there's something about this kid..." The demon hunters backed away and vanished into the night.

Meanwhile Rick helped Rakailla to her feet, and the two walked away together, Rick supporting Rakailla...anyone who could have witnessed would have known at that moment that Rick had made his final choice, to be with Rakailla. And the one person to see the events of that night was Thaddaeus Sprecher. 

(( Present time…))

Rakailla watched on as her children sparred, using the techniques of their mother's people as well as their father's. It was always head-to-head, Nick and Dalia were both great at using their demon magics as well as their Di-Gata stones and physical combat skills.

Nick was evading Dalia's attacks, until something caught his attention… the distraction was Calypso Suila. His crush. It was hard to imagine… with everybody except his family he was stoic and seemed emotionless. But something about that had obtained him a fan club… he couldn't go anywhere without hearing some girl shriek his name. It wasn't even like they really knew him… all they cared for were his moss green eyes, finely carved features, muscles and dark hair flecked through with blonde. But not Calypso. She was the only one he loved, and the one who was out of his league.

Dahlia looked in Calypso's direction and smiled. This gave her two new weapons…1, Nick was distracted, and an easy target. 2, she could annoy Nick by teasing him about his crush on her best friend.

Dahlia disappeared, re-appearing behind Nick… after a few pressure-point hits, Nick also was down for the count, still with temporary paralysis. Dahlia laughed and hit the pressure points again, and Nick was freed of his paralysis. Dahlia shook her brother's hand… they had their disagreements, sure… but they were a tight pair- even though they blamed it on the fact that they were twins, though non-identical. They had mostly the same friends, and the group was tight… but when push came to shove, it was her twin that she was closest to.

1 hour later

Nick and Dahlia walked through the streets of the Thieve's City, when they were passing Calypso… Dahlia pushed Nick, and he fell…bringing Calypso down under him. Even worse were the facts that their moths were touching… it would've been a kiss if it hadn't been an accident.

Nick jumped off of Calypso and helped her to her feet, murmuring apologies. Calypso blushed… it wasn't everyday the hard-core stoic Nicholas Armstrong kissed ANY girl, or apologized. "It's alright, Nick. Are you alright?" Calypso couldn't help but notice worry in his eyes… but then it was gone. Nick nodded and walked on… he didn't look like it, but he was in a hurry to get out of there… At least Calypso didn't know that he liked her, and that was a blessing… Calypso was a year older than him, and he had seen Vick giving her the eyes once…

But it didn't matter. Nick knew that Cal probably didn't like him the way he liked her, he would eventually have to get over her… Or would he?


End file.
